


The Last Time

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: prompt fill: fix it fic for 3x17 where Chloe turns down Pierce's advances





	1. Chapter 1

With the case solved, all she had to do was write the report and then work on some other write-ups for pending cases. No Lucifer onsite yet, but he'll probably turn up in a few minutes to annoy her or something.

"Hi," Chloe looks up, surprised to see Pierce hovering at her desk. Was he there to give her another case? Hopefully not. She's barely done with her other tasks.

"Lieutenant," A pregnant pause and she really thought he'd give her another assignment.

"Congratulations on another solve." He says and she's relieved, so relieved in fact, that she starts to string phrases in one go.

"Thank you. Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm just glad Axara's okay. Well, I guess more than okay. Her show's back on for the night and she sent me 2 VIP tickets to say thank you."

She doesn't know why she does that with Pierce. A mere 'thank you' would have sufficed.

"Well, you deserved it." He finally says and asks, "So who are you taking?"

"Oh, I," And before she could give an answer, he interrupts her and goes

"I thought you'd never ask." She admits to being caught off guard by the blatant invitation.

She must have a really good poker face when she tells him, "Huh? I was going to say there's a note to bring Lucifer along."

"Right." And Pierce couldn't hide his disappointment, but Chloe's thankful he doesn't ask anymore and just walks away, straight to his office.

"Okay." She whispers under her breath. Geez, that was weird.

Lucifer strolls in and tells her that he's back to his old self and sees the tickets.

"Tickets to Axara's show? What time should I pick you up?" Chloe proceeds to roll her eyes at his assumption and decides to tease him. "What makes you think I'd take you?"

"I-" He seems to be at a loss for words but Chloe drops the act, satisfied with his reaction.

"7 pm would be great. Are you sure you're up to it, though? You look like you need another day to recuperate or something."

"Oh, pfft," He shrugs "this is but a scratch, Detective. In fact, it's so much better I can remove this arm sling. This does not really go well with the suit, you know."

The detective shakes her head, it hasn't been 24 hours since he got stabbed so there's no way the wound's completely healed.

"Come back later, okay?"

"If you insist."

* * *

Lucifer gets to the precinct on the dot in his three-piece suit per usual, sans the arm sling and sees the Detective still buried in her paperwork.

_Perhaps she'd forgotten?_

He thinks, but relents and goes to occupy her space. Chloe looks up briefly, then checks her watch and proceeds to gather the pieces of paper and files it away.

"Where's your sling?" She asks in concern even though he did mention that he was going to forego it.

"Left it at the penthouse. I assure you, I'm fine, Detective. So, shall we?" He dips his head a bit and waited for her answer, to which she promptly paid with a smile.

* * *

Axara sings her written song and Lucifer just stares in awe, each word seemed to have described the way he felt about the woman sitting next to him. While she's engrossed in the singer's vocals, he gives Chloe a quick glance and had to smile as he was reminded of the scene that unfolded in the precinct.

Lucifer saw how his partner turned the Lieutenant down and had to suppress a snort to prevent drawing attention. The devil made a mental note to keep reminding Cain of his failed attempt at stealing the detective. 

The round of applause takes him out of his reverie and when Axara makes eye contact, his name was called for a special performance.

Lucifer shakes his head and wasn't planning on going on-stage, but Chloe convinced him to go. Or more like, Chloe egged him on and the spotlight was on him so he just had to.

Good thing he's always prepared, although the song he had in mind before was different when he kept on brushing her aside.

The devil sits on the piano bench and plays the notes and everyone is mesmerized, all the more when he starts to sing.

" _The first time, we walked under the starry sky, there was moment when everything was clear. I didn't need to ask, or even wonder why, because each question is answered when you're near. And I'm wise enough to know, when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time I'll fall in love._

_Now, don't hold back, just let me know, could I be moving much too fast, or way too slow. Cause all of my life, I've waited for this day. To find, that once in a lifetime, this is it, I'll never be the same,"_

He sings at the top of his lungs, eyes never leaving his partner, who's staring at him, puzzled.

" _You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words, and now that I've said them, they could never be enough. As far as I can see, there's only you, and only me. This is the last time, I'll fall in love."_

His fingers play the remaining melodies and once it ended, the crowd goes wild and gives him a standing ovation. Except for the detective whose hands are on her mouth, in awe, horror, or embarrassment, he doesn't know. But well, an opportunity presented itself, and he went and took it headfirst, consequences be damned.

If she breaks off their partnership after this show of heart, then be it. All that matters is he made his feelings known. Through a song, no less.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Through a song, no less.

He repeats the words, but slowly.

Through a song.

_Bollocks!_

He curses inwardly and cringes, because despite the detective being perceptive, it probably wasn't the best way to go about his confession of his undying admiration towards her.

_Way to go, old scratch. Way. To. Go._

"Lucifer Morningstar, everyone!" Axara re-emerges on stage. "How about one more duet?"

The crowd cries 'yes please' and who is he to deny them of their desire? Also, it's a perfect excuse to give him time to think of what he'll say next to the Detective, who is by the way, still staring.

* * *

Axara suggests a collaboration backstage after another successful performance.

"I should invite you more to sing with me. Maybe we could do an album together."

"Much as I would love to, I already have my hands full. But, feel free to visit Lux once in a while."

The singer smiles and replies once again thanked the club owner for saving her life.

"Give my regards to Detective Decker," Axara adds and winks at him as he makes his way towards the exit. Even she would admit that that was the best damn confession ever. If she were the detective, she'd marry him straight away. Now, where to find a man like that?

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Detective!" Lucifer quickly spots Chloe despite the number of people. Because hey, he only has eyes for her.

Or he could tell the crowd " _Detective Decker's partner is a liar!"_  and hope she'd come to his rescue. Although, he'd probably contradict himself because he never lies.

Or she could say something similar and he'd drag whoever that person is to Hell.

But really, Lucifer could find her anywhere.

"Hey," She replies, cheeks a bit red. "That was a really nice song. "

"Listen, Detective, about that…"

"Did you mean it?" Chloe stares at her consultant's eyes as he straightens up.

"Every word." She blushes harder, God she feels like a teenager again, being in love for the first time. Wait. In love?

"Okay," She simply says because she has no words for it. There's also this uncertainty that kept on bugging her. Lucifer had a knack for taking one step forward then two steps back, so she's contemplating whether to jump in or retreat. God knows she doesn't need more complications in her life right now.

"Okay?" He stares at her in confusion. What does she mean?

"I don't know what to tell you, Lucifer,"

The smile drops from his face and even though he tries to conceal his dismay by putting up his walls, he found out he couldn't. Although she does make a good point. What did he expect her to say anyway? He decides not to push and asks her if she wanted to get dinner.

The club owner makes a few calls and two minutes later, they're on their way to a five-star restaurant owned by someone who owes him a favor.

"You've been really quiet," She comments while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Apologies, Detective," He starts, "I'm thinking. But don't mind me. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Why now?"

" _I realized life's too short, so it's better to tell people how much they matter to you. I've wasted enough time and energy trying to get you out of my spotlight that I've missed out on what really matters. And so, here I am wearing my heart on my sleeve."_

...Is what he wants to say but he opted to deflect because it made him uncomfortable.

"Why now, what?"

"Oh come on, Lucifer. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about." Lucifer doesn't need to be a mind reader to sense that the detective is getting irritated so might as well say what he wanted to say.

"Fine. I do know what you meant," He sighs and grips the steering wheel tighter. "I realized life's too short, so it's better to tell people how much they matter to you. I've wasted enough time and energy trying to get you out of my spotlight that I've missed out on what really matters. And so, here I am wearing my heart on my sleeve."

He doesn't look at her although he could see from his peripheral vision how she shifted slightly in her seat.

Maybe he shouldn't have said it after all?

"Ah, don't worry about it too much, Detective." He adds after another excruciating minute of awkward silence. "If you're not feeling up to it, perhaps I should drop you off at your house?"

Chloe still doesn't answer "Or, I could pull up around the corner and you could take my car and I'll just book me an uber," The devil suggests, got no response that he pulled right up in the middle of the street.

Lucifer steps out of the corvette, goes over to the passenger side and opens the door for her.

"What are you doing, Lucifer?" She finally speaks, "Get back in the car."

"I'll book an uber right here. Take the corvette. I'll pick it up at your house tomorrow." Lucifer ignores the angry honks from the car drivers behind them. If anything, he didn't want to give the detective a hard time. 

"No, get back inside, please."

The consultant sighs in defeat, closes the door and makes his way back to the driver's seat.

"Shall I drop you off your house?" The consultant asks once more, and this time he gets an answer.

"No, I'm starving."

"Restaurant it is."

"Look, let's just work it out, okay? Let's not rush into things."

"Of course. I agree." Even he couldn't convince himself.

_Pesky emotions indeed._

"Could you sing it to me again though?"

He does. And he'll tell her in his own words this time, how much she meant to him. Admit to everything.

Then prove to her he's the Devil. " _On a later date",_ He adds mentally. " _Yeah, sounds like a plan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my goodness! Guys, you're awesome! THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to create a full fic because the idea came to me and demanded to be written :D (originally posted in Tumblr) And yes, I'm still working on the second part of that other fic…. T_T


End file.
